


Lazy Sunday

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sefikura, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2021, TOO MUCH LOVE, threat of apron wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: - Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 4 – Free Day –They woke, languidly, in a tangle of arms and hair. Bare skin on bare skin. With a whole sunday ahead of them, the possibilities were endless.Boyfriends have lazy sunday.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Lazy Sunday

  * Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 4 – Free Day –



_Lazy Sundays._

He came into consciousness slowly, sleepy tendrils unfurling in his mind. He was warm. He was safely wrapped up in a loose embrace. The sun poured in through the gap in the curtains, a sliver cutting over both their exposed skin. A knife cut, unseasonably hot but not enough that he could be bothered moving to avoid it.

Sephiroth’s hair was, once again, suffocating him. That’s how it always felt, but he couldn’t be angry when he loved it so much. It just felt a bit much when summer started. He wasn’t used to warmer weather, and it was easy to feel overwhelmed when his skin started feeling sticky, sweat gathering in the little baby hairs at the base of his spine, or when he felt too hot to even wear clothes. Sephiroth insisted on cuddling, even when he rolled away, and the man was a fucking _furnace_. It made him grumpy. Sephiroth laughed, called him his little icicle, and took to directing Cloud to take a cold shower, or insisting on passing him a cool drink. It was a hell of a lot kinder than Zack, who liked to shovel ice down his shirt. Cloud would curse him, struggling, but Sephiroth would declare himself abstaining and instead laugh at the two, especially when Cloud bought a water gun and tricked it out to blast Zack back with freezing water.

He smiled to himself at the memory. They could make fun of him all they like, but they didn’t understand how he was used to the bone-cold winter and icy weather. He hadn’t even experienced a _warm_ beach until he left Nibelheim behind, and he had never understood before that how things could be uncomfortably warm. They had taken pity on his poor complexion and brought him back on a slightly cooler day after he had hissed at the slightest touch of the hot sand, and when they went back Cloud had just stood knee-deep in the waves and let the warmth of the sun and cool of the water hit him, rolling over him in duelling sensations.

Both the fuckers had forgotten to warn him about sunburn, though.

He shifted in Sephiroth’s arms. He wasn’t sweating, but it was a close thing. The man’s arm was like a steel beam, holding him against his bare chest. His hair was normally up in a ponytail for sleep, but on some nights like last night they had just rolled off each other, sticky, sweaty and panting, wiped down wet patches and fell asleep as naked as they were born.

He snickered. Even asleep, Sephiroth couldn’t keep his hands off Cloud. The older man’s face was pressed into the nape of his neck, under the crown of soft, waving spikes that he called a hairstyle.

Cloud wondered how he could stand being there when he swore he could feel how sweaty the back of his neck was. He was _sweltering_. How the fuck did his boyfriend run ten degrees hotter than every other living thing on their fucking planet.

There – he could see salvation, on the bedside table. He reached out, holding his body as still as possible. His fingers were outstretched, reaching desperately, but unfortunately the air-con remote was _juuuuust_ out of his reach. He tried willing it to jump into his hand, but that didn’t seem too effective. Cloud strained, inching his upper body forward just the slightest amount.

“Don’t go…” Sephiroth murmured, voice low and gravelly, lips pressed into the back of his neck. It tickled his baby hairs, sending a shiver up his spine.

“I’m not going. I just need to turn the air-con on – I’m hot.” He answered, wiggling a little.

“Mmm. You’re always hot.” His boyfriend’s voice was dreamy, and he wasn’t sure if Sephiroth was awake or not.

“You’re the one making me hot,” Cloud growled jokingly. He snagged the remote, pulling it in with a victorious yell of “Yess!”

Sephiroth tightened his arms, constricting Cloud’s movement. The blonde flailed a bit, but managed to hit the ‘on’ button on the remote. Cool air immediately flooded the area, relieving him. Cloud sighed, happily.

“We’re hot together, even with the air-con on.” Sephiroth told him, mouthing Cloud’s scalp. He kissed, and the nibbled his way down Cloud’s shoulders. He leaned in to the touch, sleepily pliable even as he protested.

“Your humor is so lame, you know?”

“Mmmm.” Sephiroth answered, distracted with kissing all the freckles on the blonde’s shoulder, working his way up his muscular delts.

“Hey, seriously.” He shifted, turning in the circle of his arms. Sephiroth smiled back at him, still sleepily soft but entirely awake now. With his halo of silver hair, floating around him in a lazy tangle, with his wide, thin smile and half-lidded eyes framed with ridiculously long silver lashes, he looked like an angel Cloud had managed to coerce into their bed. His angel. He blinked, realising he had lost his train of thought. Like some sort of lovestruck idiot. Not that he was denying it. He was definitely, absolutely a lovestruck idiot.

“Seriously what?” his boyfriend asked, petting Cloud’s spikes gently.

“I love you.” Cloud told him, seriously.

Sephiroth smiled again, easier in the relaxed safety of their bedroom.

“I love you so much, Cloud Strife. Seriously.”

Cloud snorted. “Sorry, I just wanted you to know. But what’s the plan today?”

“Hmm. We have breakfast with Zack, Aerith and the kids this morning.”

“ _Fuck!”_ Cloud gasped, making to sit up rapidly, but unable to rise properly in the circle of Sephiroth’s arms. “I forgot to set the alarm – what time is it? Are we late?”

“Relax, darling,” Sephiroth told him with an easy smile. “It’s about eight now, we’re not meeting until ten. And with the Zack and the kids, they’ll be half an hour late, at least. Aerith is fantastic but she’s not a miracle worker.”

Cloud collapsed back on his smooth chest with a sigh.

“Good thing you’re so organized.”

“You know I can’t help it. Now, as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, after breakfast I was hoping you might have some other plans because I was going to go shop for your birthday present.”

Cloud sighed. “It’s like, two months away. Why are you like this? Just get me a new snowboard, easy done.”

“I can’t help that either. And you’re not getting another snowboard this year. I don’t understand why you would possibly need more than one.”

He pressed his face into his lover’s firm chest. “Well I need at least two, or you can’t ride with me, right?”

He could sense the face Sephiroth was making even without seeing him. “You know I don’t want to snowboard – being sideways feels unnatural. Besides, I will skii next to you. But you’re getting a surprise present this year.”

“Fine. I see I can’t reason with you. I’m sure I can find something to do while you’re off picking out a new apron for me or whatever.”

“Cloud, if only you’d wear an apron. Then you wouldn’t have to clean so much after you cook.”

“I can’t help it!” Cloud protested, tensing. “I – I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“I know,” Sephiroth cajoled, pulling him down again. “Now – I was hoping I could check something off my ‘to do’ list for today,” he crooned, and slid one large hand to cup Cloud’s round, bouncy asscheek.

“Gaia, your pickup lines need work,” Cloud groaned, letting himself be pulled down for a kiss.

“It works though, doesn’t it?” Sephiroth murmured into his collarbone, pressing kisses against the delicate blush there.

\-------

Cloud hissed as he pulled the oven door open and a wave of steam rolled out. He flapped at it with a teatowel, and then carefully reached in and extracted the roast. Despite the foreboding fog, it appeared …not too bad. The skin looked crispy and had good colour. He poked it tentatively with a long fork, and clear juice leaked out. He dared a small cut, and the inside was beautifully pinked. He sent a little prayer to his mum, who had been so, _so_ helpful when he called her panicking no less than three times over the course of his cooking.

He learned on the counter, wiping his forehead with the teatowel. He hadn’t worn the apron – gaia, the thing was _baby blue,_ and had _frills,_ and Sephiroth had definitely gotten it to tease Cloud so of course we wasn’t going to wear it.

But, he definitely needed a change of clothes, he thought, looking down at the shirt with more than a few spills on it and definitely smelling a little worse for wear.

He wiped down the counter quickly, transported his Greek salad, bread, and the lamb roast (Seph’s _favourite_ ) to their dinner table and then shucked his clothing, changing into a slightly nicer (but not suspiciously nice) shirt and pants. Socks off, it was summer after all. He glimpsed at the clock, sighing with relief to see he was on time. A quick look at his phone revealed a thumbs-up from Gen, and a text from a bit later with an ETA of 15 minutes. That was – he checked – that was about five minutes ago. He breathed in, suddenly nervous. He patted his pocket _again_ , then padded back to the dinner table. He lit the three tapered candles on the elegant candle holder they rarely used (a Crescent family heirloom), and nervously straightened the cutlery one more time. He checked the time _again_. He would be nearly there by now.

Cloud dimmed the lights, then glanced around again. _Fuck! Forgot the champagne._ He basically bolted down the hallway to the kitchen, snagged the chilled champagne and loaded the ice bucket up, placing it elegantly to the side of the table.

As he did, the keys jangled in the lock, and Cloud froze, feeling caught like an intruder. He breathed in, slowly. _Relax_. He told himself. _There’s nothing to worry about._

Sephiroth opened the door, slowly. Cloud had positioned himself near the entry, and he could see the confusion in the other man’s luminescent green eyes.

“Cloud? Why are the lights off?” he asked, even as he came inside, a few bulky bags slung over his arm.

Cloud smiled. “Oh sorry, I guess it got dark and I didn’t even realise.” He came up to Sephiroth, helping him with the items he was juggling. He placed them gently on the small table in their entry.

“Oh – sorry I’m late. Genesis called me in for a drink or two – he needed someone to listen to him complain.”

“It’s ok,” Cloud in boldly and planted a small kiss on Sephiroth’s lips. The other man had clearly had two or three drinks, because he was just that much more receptive, and leaned into Cloud’s kiss. He didn’t mention to Sephiroth that he had requested Genesis call him over. “Are you coming in, or what?”

Sephiroth obediently followed him in the house, stilling when they reached the dining room. “Cloud?” he asked, blinking at the set dinner table and flickering candles. “What’s all this?”

“Oh, ahaha yeah I lied.” Cloud smiled, shyly. “I cooked you dinner, come take a seat.”

His partner gladly followed the instructions, sitting down and examining the spread.

“This is roast lamb? My favourite!? You cooked it for me?”

Cloud took the seat opposite him, soaking in Sephiroth’s words. “I know I too often leave the cooking to you, but I wanted to do something nice for you. Hopefully it’s ok – you know I’m not the best at cooking.”

Sephiroth looked up at him, and the expression in his eyes had Cloud blushing, flushed in the candlelight.

“I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

“Would you like to carve it?” he offered the carving knife and fork, and Sephiroth took it willingly.

“I would be delighted to.”

He watched as Sephiroth expertly cut up the roast, complimenting the tenderness and pinkness of the roast. They ate it, slowly, over lovely conversation and their favourite champagne. Cloud reached out with the tips of his toes for Sephiroth’s feet, maintaining a point of contact. They enjoyed the meal, and Cloud was pleased at how not only Sephiroth loved the spread, but he too was proud of what a good job he did. He realised with a start he had forgotten dessert – oh no, Sephiroth didn’t particularly care for dessert. He relaxed with a sigh, then gathered up their plates despite Sephiroth’s protests that _he_ should be the one cleaning up and stopped in the kitchen. Remembered why he was here. Why he was doing this. He took one deep breath. Then another. Then a third, just for back up. He walked back out.

Sephiroth was reclining in his chair. He smiled at Cloud as he came in, easily given due to how relaxed he was, and in a small part slightly lubricated with alcohol and good food.

“So, what’s the special occasion?” Sephiroth asked gently.

“What, can’t the reason just be because you’re my favourite and I love you?” Cloud teased. “Actually, yeah. I wanted to cook for you. You know, it’s been five-ish years since we got together, and three-ish since we moved in together.” He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he pushed on. “In all that time, I’ve been so happy. I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. I try so hard to be good for you, to make you as happy as you make me feel. Seph, I can’t imagine my life without you.” He sunk to his knees in front of the seated man, reaching one trembling hand for the platinum ring in his pocket. A band with a twisted design, one shining gem in it.

“Sephiroth, would you marry me?”

There was silence. He was looking up, into Sephiroth’s beautiful face, and it was blank. It was silent. Cloud could hear nothing but the blood pumping rapidly through his veins. In the wake of Sephiroth’s silence, it was thunderous.

_Why wasn’t he saying anything?_

“Can you – wait. Wait a second.”

“Wha –?” Cloud squeaked, as Sephiroth bolted off his chair, vanishing into the house.

He sat down, in stunned silence. _What the fuck just happened?_

But before he had time to process it, Sephiroth was back. He was thundering, sliding down the hallway in his socks. He slid over to Cloud, nearly past him, and scooped the blonde up in his arms. His expression was – his expression was –

“Cloud Strife, the love of my life,” and he was fumbling with a satin-black box, popping it open. “Would you marry me?”

Inside, a silver band. A small, blue gem, a wolf’s head, maybe. It was hard to see.

_His expression was love._

It was hard to see because he was crying. Sephiroth was too, they were holding each other. He was shaking. _You idiot._

“I didn’t know when the right time to ask you would be,” Sephiroth was telling him, almost frantically, kissing his face.

“You didn’t answer,” Cloud croaked.

“What?”

“Seph, you didn’t answer me. Please.”

“Oh.” He blinked, fat tears gathering in the corner of his elegant eyes. “Yes, Cloud, a thousand times yes. I’ll marry you. Will you marry me?”

“Seph – I –“ he kissed Sephiroth, like he was a drowning man. Like nothing would ever quench the fire inside him. “Hells yes I’ll marry you.”

He kissed the tears from the corner of Sephiroth’s beautiful, elegant eyes. He kissed his thin, expressive lips. It was hard to, with Sephiroth trying to touch and kiss him back just as frantically.

They both stopped suddenly as Sephiroth’s phone vibrated its way off the table. He blinked at it from their love-pile on the floor, picking it up.

“It’s Genesis… did I leave something at his house?” he enquired out loud. Cloud looked away.

“I – oh, you used him to distract me! Cloud, have I ever told you how smart you are?”

“Well, he’s probably calling because the only reason he agreed to do it is if we told him first.” He blushed, picking some of Sephiroth’s hair out of his mouth.

“…he can wait a little bit longer, I think.” Sephiroth declared. He stood, taking Cloud with him easily, in a move that had the blonde squeaking. He walked Cloud into the lounge and deposited him on the couch, crawling on top of him.

Now that he wasn’t stressed anymore, he was just filled with utter love and passion for this man. Cloud shook with adrenalin and lust, and reached up to wind his arms around Sephiroth’s neck to bring him closer.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud back on the couch and eased his shirt up his chest, exposing a smooth, pale stomach. He kissed down the taut muscles, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down underwear to release Cloud’s shaft, rousing in a bed of blonde curls. Cloud moaned and reached for the other man’s head as Sephiroth licked down the length of his shaft with a broad, hot tongue. He took his hardening member entirely in his mouth in a sudden moment, one hand steadying himself and holding Cloud steady with his other hand on his hips.

Cloud watched through his lashes as Sephiroth’s cheeks hollowed and filled as he sucked his cock, long nose buried in his pubic hair and eyes closed in concentration. He pushed back one side of Sephiroth’s voluminous fringe with his hand, pulling slightly. Sephiroth looked up at him, electric green eyes filled with lust meeting his own.

He created suction, working Cloud’s cock up and down in the way he knew the blonde liked it. Pressure and vacuum, lathing his tongue down the pronounced veins and soft, spongey head as he went up and down, slowly increasing with speed.

Cloud groaned, bucking up into his ministrations. He felt rock-hard already, aroused entirely already from the sudden blowjob and extra sensitive and responsive thanks to a few champagnes and the love flowing through his veins.

With great strength, Cloud tugged him up with fingers curled in his voluminous silver mane, and Sephiroth disengaged from his dick with a wet ‘pop’.

He pushed Sephiroth upright and sloughed off the other man’s clothes, pulling buttons apart roughly and revealing that ridiculously toned and smooth chest. Sephiroth’s normal ‘drinks with Genesis’ attire was pretty much as fancy as Cloud’s ‘proposal’ clothes, and his fine silken shirt was smooth under Cloud’s touch. He removed his pants with difficulty (and Sephiroth’s help) and straddled the other man.

“I wanna ride you,” Cloud told him, punctuating the sentence with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss that Sephiroth was rolling into, his tongue hot, wet heat in his mouth. “that okay?”

Sephiroth chuckled into his mouth. “When you ask so nicely, how could I refuse?” he produced a tube of lube from the folds of the couch, and reached down to ease his fingers into Cloud’s tight, hot body even as Cloud went to mount his cock.

“Baby, slow down, you’ll hurt yourself,” Sephiroth reminded him, working the fingers inside him with increasing intensity.

“I just – “

“I know, ssh,” Sephiroth cooed, capturing the blonde’s mouth again. He could feel his love’s impatience, but Cloud had a tendency of rushing prep and regretting it later. He fucked Cloud with his long fingers as the blonde moaned and writhed against his torso, groaning into his mouth. Cloud succeeded in pushing Sephiroth’s pants fully down, and was working one firm, talented hand over his thick cock.

He pulled away from the kiss. “Now? Please?”

“Yes, come ride me,” Sephiroth moaned, sliding his fingers out of Cloud’s tight heat.

Cloud eased himself down over the large shaft, lowering himself gently, inch by hot, thick inch, until he was fully seated. He took a moment to adjust, appreciating Sephiroth’s large, hot hands roaming over his body, grabbing and squeezing his sensitive ass tight, and one hand sliding up to play with his erect nipples.

Cloud leaned in close, puffing hot breath on Sephiroth’s cheek. He steadied himself with one hand on the other man’s broad shoulders and started a slow rhythm, easing up and down the entire length of Sephiroth’s cock.

The entire length inside him felt like it was forging a new path, rearranging his insides to fit perfectly around Sephiroth’s shaft like it belonged there. They had fucked hundreds of times but it still rendered Cloud breathless with pleasure every time. He could get his dick three times a day and still want it more. Love and lust, hand in hand. It felt so fucking _good_. Eye rolling good. He moaned, low and unchecked, as he gyrated in Sephiroth’s lap.

The larger man moaned deeply as Cloud picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on his cock. He reached down to stroke his shaft, but his hand was pulled away. “Gonna cum if you touch me,” Cloud moaned, in explanation. His cheeks were pink, eyes fogged over in pleasure.

He moved Sephiroth’s hand up to his mouth instead, sucking the fingers while he looked at the other through half-lidded eyes. Sephiroth pulled the fingers half-out, appreciating the look of his digits in the hot, wet chasm of his mouth. He replaced them with his tongue, in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Sephiroth nipped across his jawline and to his neck. He breathed heavily, the hot breath tickling at Cloud’s sweaty neck.

“I need it faster,” he told Cloud.

“Can’t,” he replied breathlessly. “Help?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Cloud panted.

In response, Sephiroth moved his hands to Cloud’s slender hips and with a strong grasp he moved the younger man, lifting him and slamming him down faster and harder than the previous rhythm.

Cloud moaned, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his neck and cling as Sephiroth slammed into him. That was his only anchor as Sephiroth set the fast, brutal pace. He felt completely used and helpless, and he l _oved_ it. His cock was rubbing against the other’s torso, sandwiched between their bodies and that delicious, sweet friction rode him all the way to eruption, spilling over the joining of his body with Sephiroth’s with a lusty moan, not being able to hold his orgasm back any longer at the stimulation. He collapsed as the other man slammed his body, moaning through the overstimulation. Cloud shuddered with the effects of his aftershock, looking at the other man, appreciating the way the sweat shone on his brow, and how his lusty eyes were focused on only Cloud’s. He would maybe feel embarrassed as to have come first, but somehow even a few champagnes made him extra sensitive.

Still, he moaned as Sephiroth continued to use his body for his own pleasure. The other man’s eyes were foggy and lust-filled, and his mouth was open, panting with hot breath.

Sephiroth groaned at the feeling of the body clenching around his thick, hot cock as he thrust deep into his smaller lover, as his his own release caught up to him, culminating in a hot spurt that made Cloud physically shudder from the feeling. He kept thrusting for a few beats after, before slowing down.

Cloud sighed as they leaned on each other, both panting. He placed a lazy kiss on Sephiroth’s cheek.

“You’re sweaty,” he told him with a little laugh.

“A shower sounds good about now,” Sephiroth replied.

“Gimme a sec until I can walk again,” Cloud eased himself up and off slightly. Sephiroth rubbed the other man’s thighs.

“Does it hurt?” he asked gently.

“Nah I just…” Cloud would be blushing if he wasn’t flushed already. “I’m glad you helped because my legs were about to give out…. It was pretty hard.”

Sephiroth smiled. “a workout then, good.” He pressed their sweaty foreheads for a moment, as the heavy breathing stilled. “Right. Let’s go shower, and then bed.” With that he stood up and flung Cloud into his arms, who gave a surprised shout, and marched them both into the bathroom, cooling sweat, semen and all.

“Put me down or I’ll divorce you!” Cloud yelled, slapping at his shoulders in faux protest as he was carried against his will.

“Planning on getting good use of that one, Cloud? We’re not even married yet.”

“Yeah,” Cloud looked at him, suddenly blushing with a cheeky smile. “Not yet.”

Sephiroth stopped in the entrance of the bathroom. sweat, semen and all, and kissed him tenderly.

“Not yet. You have the rest of our lives to divorce me, ok?”

Cloud answered him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okaaay so because today was a free day, I found a snippet I wrote in august and then didn't touch and decided I would use that for this prompt. Only I opened it up and it was just 1k of porn. No leadup. nothing. Thanks, past Rafi, for writing the important stuff I guess. So I worked backwards and put some fluff in and things kind of escalated from there.  
> Day 4 of sefikura week! woo! overhalfway there!


End file.
